El Dragón y la Luna
by lis07
Summary: Draco está por comprometerse con Astoria, pero todo cambia cuando sale a la luz un antiguo contrato matrimonial que lo vincula...a Lunática Lovegoo! El rating es T/M por si acaso.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Las obras de Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Solo es de mi autoría la trama de esta historia y no autorizo su publicación en otro sitio sin mi consentimiento.**

Hola! Soy nueva en esto de escribir historias, siempre me dedique más a leerlas, así que disculpen si hay alguna falla en la narración, la cuestión ortográfica trato de cuidarla, detesto las palabras mal escritas, pero aun así siempre se escabulle algo.

Este es mi primer Draco-Luna y cualquier sugerencia que quieran hacerme será oída, solo les pido: traten de no ser crueles jaja. Por cierto, en mi historia no han muerto ninguno de los personajes buenos.

Espero que les guste y me premien con reviews y favoritos. Besos.

Lis.

**Capítulo 1.**

La segunda guerra mágica había ya finalizado, con la victoria de Harry Potter el mundo (tanto mágico como muggle) habían vuelto a la calma y normalidad.  
Voldemort y Bellatrix habían muerto y los mortifagos habían sido encarcelados, a excepción de los Malfoy. Draco fue perdonado por ser menor y demostrarse que estaba bajo amenaza del Lord oscuro de cumplir la misión encomendada o asistir a la muerte de su madre y la propia, además de las declaraciones de San Potter. Narcisa fue exonerada también gracias a Harry Potter y a que nunca había asesinado a nadie, y Lucius, bueno Lucius se vio librado de Azkaban gracias a su fortuna: grandes obras y donaciones comunitarias más la promesa de no volver a incursionar en el lado oscuro.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba en la sala de la Mansión Malfoy, sentado en uno de los sillones en frente de sus padres, quienes habían dicho debían conversar sobre un asunto sumamente importante con él.

-Draco te hemos pedido esta charla puesto que debemos tratar un asunto muy importante- habló Narcisa.

- Creí que mi compromiso con Astoria ya estaba definido.

-No exactamente-finalmente Lucius tomó la palabra -dada nuestra actual situación y debido un contrato matrimonial pre-existente, tu futuro será un tanto diferente a lo que esperábamos.

- No logro entender a qué asunto quieren llegar- replico el joven Malfoy con una clara expresión de desconfianza hacia su progenitor.

-Veras Draco, en estos días un antiguo contrato para tu compromiso ha entrado en vigencia, lo notamos cuando quisimos realizar en contrato con los Greengass y no nos era posible porque el pergamino se incendiaba- explicó Lucius.

-¿A qué te refieres Padre con lo de "antiguo contrato" y cómo que se incendiaba?

-Hijo- habló Narcisa- cuando tú apenas eras un bebé mi mejor amiga tuvo a su niña, y nos pareció buena idea comprometer a ambas familias, ella hasta me hizo madrina de su hija. Sin embargo el tiempo pasó y ella murió accidentalmente, su esposo crío sólo a la niña y no volvimos a tener contacto directo ya que nuestra relación nunca fue mucha, a pesar de que era el esposo de Amelia, debido a que él era un tanto extraño a mi parecer-hizo una pausa para luego continuar- la semana pasada cuando intentamos firmar el acuerdo con el padre de Astoria, antes de incendiarse el pergamino escribía: "Contrato no posible, Draco Lucius Malfoy está prometido"

Para esas alturas la cara de disgusto de Draco era evidente

-Madre ¿Cómo es posible que se te olvidara semejante detalle? Sin contar con la absurda idea de comprometer a dos bebés.

Fue Lucius quien contestó:

-Cuando los comprometimos la idea era buena, dos niños sangre pura, rubios y de edad similar, la procedencia de ella no tan afortunada, pero nada desdeñable. Y en cuanto al contrato, pensamos que al morir Amelia quedaba disuelto.

-Es evidente que se equivocaron- mencionó Draco con evidente ironía. No es que le importase demasiado con quien casarse, si fuera por él no lo haría y seguiría de sex symbol un buen tiempo, pero los Malfoy (incluyéndolo) son una familia tradicional y el matrimonio es uno de sus deberes. Tampoco es que amara a Astoria, pero ya se había hecho la idea de casarse con la pequeña Greengass, de oscuro cabello castaño y unas formas bastantes... agradables. Una sangre pura joven, bella, obediente y sumisa a él, como casi todas las mujeres que morían por él, capaz de perdonar incluso sus infidelidades, discretas infidelidades por supuesto, un Malfoy no debía ser mal visto.  
Como alternativa imaginaba a Pansy Parkinson, pero nunca a una completa desconocida.  
Recuperando un poco de su aplomo preguntó, aunque sospechando la respuesta:

-¿Y cómo resolveremos este asunto del contrato?

- No lo resolveremos, tendrás que casarte con la muchacha pactada en tu infancia. El contrato es indisoluble si una de las partes firmantes ha muerto y no puede aprobar la cancelación, la firma del padre no ha bastado y el incumplimiento del contrato acarrearía consecuencias como la pedida de las posesiones de ambas familias e incluso acciones legales del Wizengamont por incumplimiento de la voluntad de Amelia.- explico pacientemente Narcisa.

-Bien- la cara de frialdad de Draco había sido restaurada, a pasar de su mal presentimiento y su disgusto por la situación- ¿Quién será la afortunada entonces? ¿La conozco?  
Sus padres se miraron, mala señal y el peso del mal presentimiento en su estómago aumentó.  
Lucius decidió dar la respuesta:

-Si la conoces, va a Hogwarts. Es un año menor que tú. Se llama Luna Lovegood.

Lis.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2.

-Lovegood? Lunática Lovegood?- para estas alturas Draco ya se encontraba de pie y gritaba a viva voz- ¡ustedes están tan dementes como ella si piensan que voy a casarme con alguien que es el hazme reír del colegio y que es incapaz de distinguir la realidad de la fantasía donde habitan todos esos bichos que se inventa!

-¡Draco! No seas irrespetuoso- dijo Lucius -lo siento, pero lo harás si no quieres perder tu fortuna. El Ministerio aprovecharía cualquier excusa por poner sus manos en nuestra riqueza y aún no somos bien vistos en el mundo mágico, podríamos terminar incluso en la cárcel por no respetar un contrato. Tu compromiso con una amiga de Potter podría ser incluso beneficioso. Según tengo entendido Lovegood es de sus mejores amigos. 

-Lo haré, después de todo siempre he hecho lo que has querido padre, incluso tomé esa maldita marca en su momento. Pero no pretendan que la quiera, ni siquiera que me caiga bien, y en cuanto tenga oportunidad me divorciare si es que el contrato lo permite. 

-De acuerdo hijo- dijo Narcisa con ternura tomando las manos de su hijo -pero recuerda que será una Malfoy y deberás ser amable con ella, al menos en público, y ten en cuenta que tampoco ella quiso este compromiso. 

-La fiesta de compromiso será dada el fin de semana, y el casamiento estimamos será sellado en las vacaciones de invierno o en las de verano cuando terminen su último año en Hogwarts. Lo importante por ahora es el compromiso, luego veremos la boda.

Mientras tanto Luna conversaba sobre el mismo tema con su padre. 

-Mi Luna... ¿Estás segura? 

-Si papá, no te preocupes- decía Luna con su acostumbrada dulzura, aunque estaba un tanto resignada al imaginar lo que le esperaba y al no entender porque su madre había hecho ese contrato, por muy amiga de los Malfoy que fuera -Mamá siempre decía que las cosas no siempre suceden como una las espera, pero no por eso son malas. Además no quiero que les suceda nada malo a los Malfoy y nosotros no podemos perder nuestro Quisquilloso en su mejor momento- finalizó la frase con una sonrisa. 

-Lo siento hija, no debí haber firmado cuando tu madre me lo pidió, pero no creí que fuera algo realmente serio y ahora mi firma no basta para solucionarlo. 

-Está bien papá, todo estará bien y vendré siempre a visitarte y tú a mí. Pero aún falta y quizás luego pueda deshacerse. Después de todo sólo es un acuerdo, Draco y yo no estamos enamorados ¿sabes? 

Xenophilius sonrió, solo su Luna podía aclarar algo tan obvio. 

Lis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

**Las obras de Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Solo es de mi autoría la trama de esta historia y no autorizo su publicación en otro sitio sin mi consentimiento.**

Hola! Gracias por sus favoritos, pm's y reviews y espero que me sigan dejando muchos de ellos, sobre todo reviews. Eso me incentiva a seguir escribiendo y me permite saber si les va agradando o no, y qué puedo mejorar.

Bueno, les dejo la tercera entrega.

**Capítulo 3.**

El día del compromiso llego, cinco días antes de su regreso a Hogwarts. Luna había llegado con su padre temprano a la mansión y se quedaría por pedido de Narcisa para conocerla mejor hasta el día de abordar el expreso a Hogwarts, su padre le había prometido visitarla todos los días para tomar el té y acompañarla a la estación.

Se encontraba ahora en una de las habitaciones con Narcisa, que intentaba vestirla con un vestido color crema, el cual Narcisa calificaba de "sobrio" y Luna de "le falta color y adornos". Narcisa y su elfina ayudaron a Luna a cambiarse, la peinaron y maquillaron, finalmente Narcisa cedió a que la pequeña rubia añadiera un lirio amarillo como adorno a su peinado.

-Gracias Señora Malfoy por ayudarme a arreglarme. Nunca nadie me había ayudado a prepararme para una fiesta además de mi amiga Ginny, que también me regaña igual que usted porque dice que no sé combinar colores.

-De nada Luna, y puedes llamarme Cissy ¿Sabes que soy tu madrina, no? Si tu madre te viera estaría muy feliz.  
Luna sonrío.

-Sé que lo eres, papá me lo dijo, pero no recuerdo haberla visto de pequeña- comentó Luna.

-Lo siento pequeña, tú eras muy pequeña como para recordarme y además luego de lo de tu madre ya no fui a visitarte, solo te enviaba regalos por tu cumpleaños y navidad. Lo cierto es que tu madre no estaba muy de acuerdo con… ciertas elecciones de la familia Malfoy, por lo que la frecuencia de mis visitas fueron disminuyendo, y luego no quise incomodar a tu padre. Tu madre siempre tuvo razón, debí escucharla antes pero tuve miedo y no fue fácil hacer entrar en razón a Lucius. Tu madre era una mujer muy especial, llena de alegría y paz. Te pareces tanto a ella.

-Entiendo- dijo Luna recordando a su madre con una tierna sonrisa.

-Tendremos mucho tiempo para charlar. Aunque no lo creas lamento las circunstancias, me gusta la idea de que formes parte de mi familia, pero no era mi intención presionarte tanto. Creo que ya estas lista, es mejor que salgamos.

Mientras tanto, en otra habitación Draco había terminado de cambiarse y se encontraba sentado en su cama, furioso por lo que tendría que hacer. ¡¿Cómo era posible que el ultra-sexy príncipe de Slytherin acabara comprometido y casado con una psicópata insulsa y ridícula, amiga de cara-rajada Potter?! Estaba furioso con sus padres, adoraba a su madre y respetaba a su padre a pesar de seguir molesto por arrastrar a la familia a las filas de ese asqueroso mestizo sádico de Voldemort. La puerta se abrió y vio entrar a su padre vestido de gala

-Draco tu madre está terminado de arreglar a la chica…

- Necesitara toda una vida para que se vea presentable -Draco comentó con sarcasmo.

-Como decía, tu madre está ultimando a la chica, así que debes ir saliendo para saludar a los invitados, intenta controlar tus expresiones de desprecio por la chica Draco, las apariencias ante todo. En público debe parecer que la quieres, en privado al menos respétala o ignórala si no te apetece tratarla.

-Sé bien cuáles son mis obligaciones Padre. En público haré lo que pides, y en cuanto al ámbito privado, hare lo que pueda.

Definitivamente sí, haría lo que podía porque realmente estaba empezando a detestar a la Lunática, la sola idea de tener que soportarla le crispaba los nervios, su sola imagen llena de colores chillones y las tonterías acerca de insectos imaginarios que seguramente diría le hacían pensar seriamente en la idea de enviudar aun antes de casarse, de comprometerse siquiera.

Se dirigió a paso calmado hacia la sala, saludó a algunos de los invitados de sus padres, muchos de ellos clientes de las empresas Malfoy o amigos de la familia, por lo general personajes influyentes todos ellos. Dirigió su mirada al resto del salón.

La sala de los Malfoy's estaba repleta de invitados, entre ellos el Ministro de Magia, amigos de Draco como Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott y Pansy Parkinson; su padrino Severus Snape y los invitados de la Lunática: el cabeza rajada, la comadreja, la rata de biblioteca y la comadreja pequeña.

Caminó hasta llegar hasta la oscura figura de su padrino, que lo miraba con su característica cara inexpresiva que fue mutando a medida que se acercaba hasta transformarse en una mueca burlona. Se saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza

-Draco

-Padrino

-Veo que después de todo te comprometerás, aunque resulta algo…sorpresivo el con quien. Realmente no sé a cuál de los dos compadecer, si a ti por tener que convivir con la loca y sus fantasías o a ella por tener que soportar tu mal humor y tus…indiscreciones.

-Padrino, no creo que sea el más indicado para comentar acerca de mi mal humor- susurro Draco arrastrando las palabras de igual modo que el profesor, quien le dedico una sonrisa torcida sin rastros de haberse sentido ofendido.

Siguió su camino hasta ubicarse al lado de su padre y del…extravagante señor Lovegood, en el momento justo en que su madre se aproximaba acompañado por ¿esa era la Lunática?

¡Merlín! Si hasta parecía persona, seguro eso era obra de su madre –sonrió con arrogancia ante su pensamiento- solo una Malfoy-Black lograría tal milagro con la chiflada.

Su padre tomó la mano de Narcisa, y él, por obligación obviamente, se acercó a tomar la mano de Luna, reprimiendo una mueca de asco que amenazaba con escapársele.

Lovegood-saludo.

-Hola Draco Malfoy- dijo la chica en su acostumbrado tono alegre.

El saludo de ella, contrastado con el propio cargado de enojo, lo desconcertó y desagrado a partes iguales, desagrado que aumentó al recordar que aún sostenía la mano de ella entre la suya.

Aunque pensándolo bien no era una sensación tan desagradable, la mano de Luna era pequeña y tibia en comparación con la suya, de una palidez similar y bastante suave al tacto. Pero aun así, solo le tomaba la mano por OBLIGACION así que por eso mismo cuando habían subido el escalón del pequeño podio y había caído en la cuenta de sus pensamientos, la soltó como si su mano le quemara. Le sorprendió que ante lo brusco de su acción ella no dijera nada y se mostrara indiferente, mejor eso demostraba que lo respetaba y aceptaba que era él quien mandaba. Una suave voz soñadora lo sacó de sus cavilaciones:

-Los torposoplos no te dejan pensar con claridad, deberías espantarlos, confunden tus pensamientos.

-¿Qué? No me interesan tus insectos imaginarios- siseo suavemente para que los invitados no notaran su molestia.

-Solo era un consejo, si los espantaras estarías más calmado- dijo la chica volviendo su mirada al frente sonriente, como si esa conversación nunca hubiese existido. ¡Como si él estuviera nervioso! Solo estaba enojado por tener que caer tan bajo para no perderlo todo.

Su padre se dirigió entonces al público para anunciar el compromiso, era hora de hacer uso de sus excelentes dotes de actor. Tomó en sus manos la cajita que contenía dentro una de las antiguas joyas de la familia, sacó el anillo y fijo su mirada en Luna.

-Luna Lovegood- pronunció fuertemente, razón por la cual la chica se vio obligada a mirarlo- ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

Luna fijó sus ojos en los de él mirándolo con sorpresa y confusión, pensando en que eso ya estaba acordado y por lo tanto la pregunta era innecesaria, ¡como si tuviera otra opción!

El silencio comenzaba a impacientar y enfurecer a Draco, además de que esos grandes ojos lo incomodaban un poco. Finalmente ella despertó de sus pensamientos cuando él carraspeo y respondió en un tono un tanto bajo, pero que llegó a oírse perfectamente por el silencio que reino en la sala con los invitados pendientes de la respuesta.

-Si- dijo, un si carente de emoción pero firme.

Muchos de los invitados aplaudieron y otros, como los amigos de Luna que se encontraban presentes, negaron con la cabeza en pose de resignación.

Se disponían a bajar del podio cuando uno de los invitados, al que Draco identificó como Zabini, apuntó con su mano sobre la cabeza de los novios. Sintió entonces el codazo de su padre, seguido de un claro susurro:

-Besalá.

Se atrevió entonces a levantar sus ojos, el maldito muérdago se enredaba sobre sus cabezas. Ya mataría al maldito de Zabini, aunque su padre tenía razón, el compromiso era demasiado frio si no besaba a… su prometida.

Debió inclinarse, pues ella era mucho más baja que él. Pudo distinguir entonces el intenso azul de sus grandes ojos y la palidez que se adueñaba de la piel de la chica, se inclinó hasta posar su vista en sus labios, debía hacerlo y en un último envión la besó.

Luna vio al chico acercarse, es dueño de unos bellos ojos grises pensó. Oh, ¿pero qué estaba haciendo? No pensaría acaso…besarla. Los labios de él se encontraban sobre los suyos, presionando suavemente y tan rápido como lo sintió rozarla él se alejó. Y pensar que ella creía que su primer beso seria…en realidad nunca se había puesto a pensar en cómo sería, pero definitivamente no era para tanto entonces, si apenas lo sintió. Ginny le había dicho que los besos con la persona indicada son mágicos. ¡Claro! Él no era el indicado, eso era, seguro debería haber sido otro. ¡Que lastima!

Fue entonces cuando una de las señoras, una invitada regordeta, de apariencia amable y cubierta de joyas, se hizo oír

-¡Pero muchacho, eso no es un beso de verdad! ¡Es tu prometida! Bésala como se debe.

Draco entonces pudo percibir las risas de Zabini, maldito desgraciado que se burlaba de él, y la mirada desafiante de su padre, luego oyó un susurro proveniente de la Lunática

- ¿Vas a volver a besarme? No hay necesidad de preocuparse porque realmente no sentí nada en lo absoluto, así que no me molesta.

¡Lo que le faltaba, que la chiflada lo acusara de mal besador! Y fue entonces cuando su furia bullo y encontró cómo descargarla.

Se inclinó sobre Luna, ya sin lentitud, tomándola por sorpresa, y la besó. La besó pero esta vez de verdad, de forma intensa, tomándola por la cintura y adueñándose por completo de sus labios, que para su sorpresa sabían a fresa.

Él le enseñaría a la loca tragarse sus palabras (y a los invitados también), nadie besa mejor que él. La sintió temblar entre sus brazos y supo que no se equivocaba, pero también supo que ella no sabía besar al sentir el desconcierto y el modo débil en el que ella le respondió, ¡por supuesto que no, es Lovegood! ¿Quién estaría tan loco como para besarla por puro gusto? Pensó. Y ante ese último pensamiento se alejó, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que hacía y con quién lo hacía.

-¿ves? Eso es un beso, pero no te entusiasmes porque no volverá a suceder a menos de que sea estrictamente necesario.

Luna no contesto nada, aún estaba desorientada pero cuando pudo hablar susurró como si le hablara al aire un:

-Fue agradable.

...

Si se portan bien y dejan reviews, la proxima semana subire el cap nuevo. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**Las obras de Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Solo es de mi autoría la trama de esta historia y no autorizo su publicación en otro sitio sin mi consentimiento.**

Gracias por sus reviews! y gracias por los nuevos favoritos y follows. espero que les guste y que me dejen sus opiniones. Nos vemos en proximo capitulo! :)

**Capítulo 4.**

-Fue agradable.

Draco bailaba con Luna para cumplir su rol de prometido en la fiesta al abrir el baile.

Fue agradable, las palabras que alcanzó a oír como si fueran un suave suspiro, casi inaudibles, daban vueltas en su cabeza. ¿Agradable? Él besaba mejor que agradable. Baa qué le preocupaba si es evidente que la loca tiene el gusto atrofiado, basta con ver su ropa o sus amistades, porque para ser amiga de la comadreja y la rata de biblioteca hay que tener mal gusto, tan mal gusto como el del cabeza partida.

Y hablando de San Potter ahí se aproximaba hacia ellos ¿con qué necesidad? Pensó Draco. Lo saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza que fue correspondido de igual manera por Harry.

-¿Me permites esta pieza con Luna?

-Por supuesto, Potter- contestó arrastrando suavemente las palabras y remarcando el apellido de Harry. Si por él hubiera sido se hubiera negado a prestarle a Luna para bailar, solo para llevarle la contra, pero eso sería de mala educación y los Malfoy's son por sobre todo educados. Habían llegado a un entendimiento silencioso y pacifico con Harry, pero no era fácil para ninguno perder la costumbre: pelearse era parte de su rutina y entretenimiento y ninguno de los quería abandonarla del todo.

-Luna ¿sabes lo que estás haciendo?- pregunto Harry en tono preocupado.

-Claro que si Harry, estoy bailando contigo.

-No me refiero a eso- a veces no sabía si Luna realmente no comprendía a donde quería llegar o le tomaba el pelo, pero sospechó que la segunda opción era la apropiada ahora, así que bajo su mirada verde y la clavó intensamente en la azul de ella.

-Oh ya veo, te refieres a Draco. Les expliqué lo que sucedía en la carta que le envié a Ginny con sus invitaciones, ya sabes porque hago lo que hago y no me enorgullece, pero es necesario.

-Debe haber otra forma de solucionarlo, yo podría ayudarte, prestarte dinero quizás.

-No Harry, te lo agradezco. Mi padre y los Malfoy's lo intentaron todo, pero el contrato no puede romperse. Ambas familias lo perderíamos todo y ellos además podrían ir a Azkaban.

-Lo entiendo, pero yo solo quiero que seas feliz- comentó Harry deteniendo su baile en una esquina y revolviéndose el cabello con frustración.

-Lo se Harry, eres mi mejor amigo y nunca nadie me ha entendido como tú. Quizás todo pueda solucionarse luego…

-Debes prometerme que si él te lastima de cualquier modo o pasase cualquier cosa y necesitaras ayuda o estuvieras en peligro, o simplemente quisieras ver a tu preocupado amigo, acudirás a mí, me enviaras un patronus o me llamaras de alguna manera, o en el peor de los casos usaras el galeón, y yo vendré. Promételo Luna.

-Lo prometo Harry, eres un gran amigo, recuérdame arte el repelente par duendecillos que te prometí. Por alguna razón no les agradas y no quisiera que te molestaran con sus travesuras.

-Claro Luna- dijo riendo y besando la coronilla de su inocente amiga- sabes Hermione pasó noches enteras sin dormir desde tu carta buscando una solución, Ginny ha estado eufórica y emocionada por momentos y furiosa por otros, y Ron…bueno Ron cree que puede solucionar tu problema dejándote viuda antes del matrimonio o convirtiendo a Malfoy en hurón, se la ha pasado diciendo: "es simple, matemos al Huron y ya o mejor aún, convirtámoslo para siempre"

Luna y Harry no pudieron evitar reír ante las ocurrencias de Ron, mientras se encaminaban a charlar en la mesa donde el resto de sus amigos se encontraban. Unos ojos grises los observaban con una mirada calculadora y una mueca de asco en la cara. Draco estaba en una mesa con su padre y su padrino observando la fiesta por un rato.

-Quita esa expresión Draco, que ellos estén aquí es algo bueno, el mundo mágico los adora. Tu prometida nos está devolviendo la credibilidad y el respeto que hemos perdido aun sin saberlo. Además no puedes quejarte, es sangre pura y arreglada es una niña bastante bonita.

Severus que escuchaba atentamente lo que Lucius decía sonrió malicioso y sin disimulo alguno a su sobrino, que por toda respuesta rodó sus ojos.

Cuando la fiesta terminó Narcisa le pidió a Draco que le enseñara la casa a Luna, así que el joven rubio se dispuso a hacerlo de muy mala gana.

-Sígueme, ya conoces la sala, las dos puertas que ves son el despacho de mi padre y el del al lado será el mío.- entraron a otra estancia mientras Draco hablaba- Este es el comedor y esta es la cocina. La elfina será tu ayudante personal, su nombre es Ary y bastara con que digas su nombre para que acuda a ti.

En la cocina se encontraban algunos elfos trabajando o comiendo, que apenas vieron a Draco hicieron una exagerada reverencia hasta chocar el piso con su nariz. Una sonriente Luna los saludó devolviéndoles una reverencia.

-Buenas tardes señores y señorita.

Los elfos escandalizados se miraron sin saber que decir y Draco frunció el ceño y la reprendió

-No seas extremadamente amable con ellos, no son señores, son quienes sirven en la casa.

-¿Por qué no ser amable? Que trabajen aquí no significa que no necesiten respeto o cariño, los elfos son criaturas muy agradables. Yo conocí a uno muy valiente, era amigo de Harry también…- Luna iba a continuar con su relato pero un exasperado Draco la detuvo.

-Ya, diles como quieras, has lo que quieras, no me interesan tus historias con el cara rajada así que deja de parlotear de una vez y sígueme para ver el resto de la casa.

Por alguna razón el hecho de que nombrara a Harry Potter lo enojó, estaba harto de escuchar ese nombre. San Potter, siempre tan perfecto y bueno, incluso a ojos de una loca como Lovegood era perfecto. Claro si no sólo había salvado al mundo mágico en general, sino que también había ido en persona a rescatar a la que ahora sería su futura esposa. De acuerdo, estaba feliz de que la víbora de Voldemort ya no existiese y de que Potter haya ganado, es más, ya no tenía ningún problema con él y a veces sólo peleaban para conservar la costumbre, pero el hecho de escucharlo nombrar permanentemente era irritante y le hacía recordar lo equivocado que había estado y los horrores que vivió durante la guerra.

Siguieron su recorrido por el baño de abajo, os cuartos de huéspedes y la habitación de los elfos, y llegaron a los jardines, donde Luna se maravilló con las rosas de todos colores de Narcisa, los pavos reales de Lucius y la inmensidad del terreno que abarcaba un invernadero, un pequeño bosque y un lago.

-Es un lugar muy precioso, seguramente debe haber muchos duendecillos por aquí.

-Oh sí, no sabes cuántos- contestó Draco irónicamente –de seguro ni tenías jardín y por eso te impresionas tanto.

-No estoy impresionada, creo que es precioso. Mi casa tenía un jardín, pero jamás se nos ocurriría exponer en él pavos, había ciruelas dirigibles cerca del pórtico y pimplys de agua dulce en la laguna. ¿Cuántos son?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Los duendecillos, dijiste que no sé cuántos hay, ¿Cuántos?

-Ah eso- Draco rodó los ojos y reprimió una sonrisa burlona – unos trescientos, todo un ejército.

-Guau, y ¿los has visto?

-Claro, pero para poder verlos debes ensuciarte en el barro primero, les gusta el barro- mintió sólo para burlarse de ella.

-Entiendo, creo que puedo hacerlo.

Aguantando la risa Draco la condujo de nuevo a la casa, no era conveniente que la loca se ensuciara, aunque hubiera disfrutado la imagen, y su madre se enterase que él era el culpable. Mejor burlarse a la distancia.

-Sigamos por la planta alta- ordeno el joven.

Subieron por las escaleras que conducían a la planta alta. Al pie de las escaleras se mostraba un gran ventanal con vista al bosque y al lago, al pie del ventanal un bello sillón permitía acomodarse para disfrutar del paisaje. Alli se bifurcaban dos corredores amplios que conducían a las habitaciones.

-El ala derecha es de mis padres, su alcoba se encuentra allí. El área donde se unen ambas alas es donde se encuentra la biblioteca

Cuando entraron al recinto Luna no pudo evitar abrir la boca, la biblioteca era más impresionante que la de Hogwarts por su belleza. Los estantes cubiertos de libros llegaban hasta el techo, la estancia decorada en tono beige crema se hacía muy acogedora y confortable, el lugar contaba con sillones mullidos para la lectura, algunos de ellos cerca de la chimenea, y dos mesas de caoba donde se podría estudiar con tranquilidad. Salieron de la biblioteca y se encaminaron por el corredor izquierdo de la planta alta, en él se veían algunas pinturas muy bonitas y un espejo colgado en la pared, estaba adornado también con pequeñas butacas y una mesita redonda estilo Luis XI.

-La puerta que se ve sola es el baño, aunque cada habitación posee uno propio- Draco mencionaba esos detalles orgulloso de la grandeza de su mansión- tu habitación es la primer puerta y la contigua es la mía, así que espero que no te atrevas a meterte en mi cuarto.

-¿Por qué querría entrar a tu habitación si tendré la mía?- preguntó Luna confundida.

-Porque soy irresistible quizás.

-Oh!- Luna sonrió con el brillo de la comprensión en sus ojos- realmente eres muy apuesto- Draco no pudo evitar sonreír de lado satisfecho, aunque su expresión no duró mucho- pero tampoco eres el único chico lindo del mundo como para ser irresistible, a menos que tengas sangre veela, pero no lo creo porque no me siento impulsada hacía ti irracionalmente, ni hechizada.- luego de un corto silencio, en el que Draco intentaba procesar lo que había escuchado, sin saber si reírse o enojarse, la voz de Luna llego nuevamente a él.

- Hay otros chicos lindos en Hogwarts.

Eso fue demasiado, además ninguno se comparaba con él, ni en belleza, elegancia o riqueza.

-¿Cómo quién? ¿Potter, la Comadreja pobetona o Longbotton?

-Harry es lindo y es buen amigo, Ron también lo es sólo que es un poco bruto y Neville tiene una belleza que no es de la que tú hablas porque no necesita ser apuesto, él es muy agradable y noble. Pero si hablas de lo físico, Hermione me ha mostrado unos catálogos de moda muggle en el que también se ven modelos masculinos de prendas, y son bastante apuestos y elegantes como los Slytherin.

-Potter usa esas horribles gafas y tiene un feo corte en la frente, la comadreja es simplemente impresentable y Longbotton es un desastre. Y yo perfectamente podría dejar atrás a cualquiera de esos.. modelos- siseo arrogantemente.

-Tal vez seas un poco vanidoso, pero es bueno que tu autoestima sea alta. Papá siempre dice que es muy importante saber valorarse y quererse. Aun así, sé que no te intereso en lo absoluto, así que aunque fueses irresistible de nada serviría. Estoy algo cansada, hasta luego Draco Malfoy.

Luna se despidió con una enorme sonrisa, se metió a su habitación y se dispuso a dormir un poco, pero Draco quedo estático en el mismo lugar sin dar crédito a todo lo que había oído, claro que él era guapísimo y que jamás miraría la lunática ni aunque ésta le rogara. Pero ¿de qué catálogos hablaba? Ya lo averiguaría. Esa rata de biblioteca de Granger definitivamente era una mala influencia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

**Las obras de Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Solo es de mi autoría la trama de esta historia y no autorizo su publicación en otro sitio sin mi consentimiento.**

Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y no hace falta que les diga que espero reviews

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia: natyob (mi primera lectora), francesca salazar (quien siempre me deja un bonito review también), nagini27, aoi black, y cari y cristina (a quienes no he podido responder sus reviews porque no están registradas en FF pero que valoro sus opiniones). Y gracias también a aquellas que me sumaron como autora favorita, historia favorita o simplemente siguen la historia. Si me dejan un review no me enojo jeje.

Ahora sí, el capítulo:

**Capítulo 5.**

Narcisa llevó a Luna a Madame Malkin's a encargar su nuevo uniforme escolar para el nuevo curso, luego la apuro para tomar un traslador que las llevaría a Paris para hacer compras en las mejores tiendas de moda. Luna no tenía ningún interés en eso, no le impresionaba la ropa cara y además ya tenía su ropa, no necesitaba más así que ¿para qué gastar? A los nargles no les importaba que se pusiera para ser sus amigos. De todos modos Luna miraba impresionada la ciudad, ella nunca había estado en Paris, jamás había salido de Inglaterra. Le hubiera gustado que su padre fuera también, estaban en la parte mágica de Paris y las tiendas mostraban sus frentes coloridos y con vidrieras adornadas que exponían las prendas y distintos artículos de venta. A Ginny le fascinaría el lugar pensó Luna.

La voz de Narcisa la sacó de sus pensamientos

-¿Te gusta Paris?

- Me parece un lugar muy bonito, nunca había venido antes. A papá y a Ginny le fascinarían.

- Podemos invitarlos la próxima vez.

A Luna le brillaron los ojos con alegría y sonrió.

-¿En serio? Eso sería estupendo.

-Claro que sí, hoy solo haremos algunas compras y almorzaremos juntas, pero otro día vendremos a pasear y podrás traer a quien tú quieras.

-Gracias, eso es muy amable, pero creo que no hace falta comprar nada- comentó con una sonrisa agradecida.

Entraron a diversas tiendas donde Narcisa eligió ropa muy bonita para Luna mientras le explicaba cómo combinarla y le preguntaba que le gustaba o necesitaba. Compro vestidos alegres del gusto colorido de Luna, pero que poseían la elegancia de una Black, camisetas, pantalones, polleras, sweaters y abrigos. Narcisa le encargo a la dependienta de uno de los negocios pilas de ropa interior para Luna y, disimuladamente, también lencería. Hizo que Luna se probara zapatos y le compró dos pares para el colegio, y botas y zapatos para salir. Según Narcisa para que cuando los necesitara los tuviera.

Mientras caminaban por la calle Narcisa le explicaba a Luna la importancia de llevar bonitos aros y colgantes y un buen maquillaje pero Luna como buena Revenclaw miraba más hacia la vidriera de una tienda de libros que a la tienda de maquillajes.

-Iremos a ver libros si me acompañas a elegir maquillajes adecuados para ti y para mí.

Como toda respuesta Luna sonrió y entró a la tienda de perfumes y maquillajes dando saltitos.

Narcisa eligió unas sombras muy bonitas, con colores suaves, por consejo de Luna que le dijo que con un poco de color todo se ve más bello y que los colores pasteles se le veían muy bien. Para Luna eligieron un conjunto de delineador, mascara de pestañas transparente, brillo en barra y maquillajes suaves para todos los días; y para salidas o eventos otros de diferentes tonos de amarillo, rosa, celeste, verde, blanco y negro. Luna le preguntó a Narcisa si podría llevar uno para Ginny también, así que compraron tres para Ginny también. Ya la imaginaba Luna saltando de emoción y toda maquillada.

Finalmente fueron a la librería, donde Luna escogió dos tomos sobre criaturas fantásticas y cómo encontrarlas; y Narcisa un libro sobre jardinería mágica y otro sobre economía en el mundo mágico y muggle.

Almorzaron tranquilamente en un precioso café del Paris mágico, mientras conversaban

-No era necesario que gastara tanto dinero Cissy, yo no necesito tanta ropa y es muy cara, yo no podría pagarla.

-Era necesario, yo quería regalártela y que pasáramos tiempo juntas, que aprendieras a combinar los colores que tanto te gustan y que no te faltase nada para ir al colegio y a las salidas a Hosmeade. No te he regalado joyas, ya lo hará Draco en algún momento supongo. Sé que todo esto puede parecerte muy superficial, pero lo cierto es que Lucius es ahora un poco más sencillo y ha abandonado muchos de los prejuicios con los que ha sido criado, en cuanto a mí, no me considero superficial porque lo que más me importa es el bienestar de mi familia y nunca he creído en esos prejuicios. Pero ciertamente me agrada vestir bien, y es muy importante en el ambiente en que nos manejamos para mantener nuestros negocios e inversiones ser elegantes, refinados, inspirar respeto y sobre todo ser hábil, por otra parte así hemos sido criados. Te pido que lo entiendas, tú serás la de siempre, pero serás la esposa de mi hijo y te verás envuelta en cenas o fiestas y deberás saber cómo vestir y comportarte para evitar malos momentos, solo aprenderás algunas cosas de la alta sociedad para evitar la crueldad de muchos de sus integrantes. Los Slytherin sabemos cómo defendernos de ellos por naturaleza, pero tú eres una Ravenclaw muy inocente.

-Lo entiendo y no me parece algo malo, solo que me costara acostumbrarme, papá no sabía bien cómo combinar mi ropa cuando mamá murió y dejaba que la eligiera yo. Ha sido difícil para él.

-Lo sé, pero todo saldrá bien, ya verás. Lucius y yo cuidaremos de ti, se lo prometí a tu madre.

-Gracias, los nargles me dijeron que puedo confiar en ti, que eres buena y valiente a pesar de la frialdad de tu apariencia. Y gracias por salvar a Harry aquella vez, él era la esperanza de que el mal no triunfara. ¿Nos vamos? Debo tomar el té con papá.

...

Luna paseaba por los jardines de la mansión y buscaba duendecillos o acariciaba a los pavos reales de Lucius, quien nunca se imaginó aprobar tal cosa. Sin embargo lo hacía, y el motivo era que, aunque al principio le desagradaran las extrañas costumbres de su nuera, ahora notaba el cambio. En tan solo unos días la oscuridad había ido desapareciendo de la Mansión Malfoy y se sentía cálida y llena de vida, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada malo allí; y es que la alegría e inocencia de Luna y la calma que su aura despedía cubrían la casa de luz, llevándose los rastros de la presencia de Voldemort. Hasta Narcisa se veía más feliz y usaba ahora sombra de color vivo en sus ojos lo cual, sumado a su innegable belleza, la hacía parecer más joven.

-¿Lo sientes Narcisa? El aura de la casa está cambiando.

-Sí, lo siento y me gusta. Es increíble Lucius, necesitábamos un poco de paz.

-Nunca creí que iba a terminar considerando el hecho de que esa chiquilla vaya a formar parte de nuestra familia como a nuestro mejor evento inesperado. Si no fuera por la aparición ese viejo contrato Draco estaría prometido con una Greengrass, y ni siquiera una Greengrass a pesar de ser rica y de una antigua línea sangre pura podría estar en tan alta estima de la sociedad mágica y contar con amistades que hoy resultan claves para la buena imagen y redención total de nuestra familia. Nuestros errores nos costaron caros, y hasta la casa quedo llena de vestigios de la magia oscura, pero ella es capaz de borrarlos, han estado desapareciendo de a poco desde que ella llegó, aunque no entienda bien cómo.

-El único problema es Draco, él no sólo no la quiere sino que no la tolera- el tono de Narcisa era de preocupación.

-Deberá soportarlo, el contrato no le deja opciones.

-¿y si el contrato se cumple y los libera luego en algún momento?- preguntó ella.

-Entonces los dos podrán hacer lo que quieran- aseveró Lucius.

-Draco querrá separarse y creo que también ella.

- Es por eso que espero que el contrato de acuerdo matrimonial no los libere…

**Lis.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

**Las obras de Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Solo es de mi autoría la trama de esta historia y no autorizo su publicación en otro sitio sin mi consentimiento.**

No sean malas y dejen sus reviews, háganme saber que les pareció.

**Capítulo 6.**

Después de la cena en la Mansión Malfoy, Luna se retiró a los jardines porque antes de partir a Hogwarts la mañana siguiente quería confirmar sus sospechas de que las hadas anidaban cerca del lago. Se dispuso a acomodar las pequeñas botellitas con flores que había escogido para regalarles a las hadas y las vasijas con agua y otra con miel, ya había terminado y se disponía a sentarse a esperar cuando oyó a alguien aproximarse.

...

-¿Draco puedes ir por Luna por favor? Se fue al jardín, ya es tarde y deben descansar para partir mañana a Hogwarts.- pidió Narcisa a su hijo.

Draco fue de muy mala gana, sólo para complacer a su madre.

Caminó por los jardines con paso elegante en busca de la chiquilla que si se perdía para siempre por él mejor, al no verla a simple vista se encaminó hacía el lago en su búsqueda. Se iba aproximando al lago con paso calmado cuando algo que salió detrás de un arbusto se arrojó sobre él y terminó en el piso. Sus rápidos reflejos lo llevaron a buscar su varita en el bolsillo del pantalón, pero lo que se había lanzado sobre él seguía encima suyo y ahora una pequeña mano cubría su boca.

-Shh, soy yo.

-¿Qué rayos haces lunática? ¡Oh no! ¡Quieres violarme! ¡Quítate de encima o voy a hechizarte!- Estaba realmente enojado, lo había tirado al suelo por sorpresa y estaba encima de él tratando de taparle la boca.

-Shh vas a espantar a las hadas si no te calmas, no voy a hacerte nada Draco Malfoy.- Se quitó de encima de él y se deslizó a su lado.

-¿De qué hadas…hablas?- cuando estaba por terminar su pregunta vio aproximarse una docena de luces aladas.

Se quedó quieto tendido en el suelo boca arriba con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa de que no fueran hadas imaginarias y de que la lunática no intentara aprovecharse de él, Luna se había estirado en el césped a su lado y también miraba hacia arriba con sus grandes ojos llenos de curiosidad y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Quédate quieto o se irán.

Draco no dijo nada pero por impulso le hizo caso, de repente quería observar él también a esas criaturas.

El cielo estaba oscuro pero la luna llena brillaba en lo alto iluminando un poco con su luz blanca los jardines de los Malfoy's. El ambiente era mágico, las hadas volaban sobre los chicos y cerca de ellos. Algunas fueron en busca de las flores que Luna les dejara en pequeñas botellitas a modo de florero, otras se bañaban en las vasijas con agua y otras bebían de ellas o de la de miel. Las hadas volaban con las flores en sus manos, esparciendo polvo mágico y cantando. Era un espectáculo hermoso. Una de ellas se situó en el centro y un duendecillo se acercó a ella, se tomaron de las manos y se fueron.

-Creo que se han casado- susurro Luna. Draco la escucho, pero no contestó nada.

Las criaturas comenzaron a irse, pero una de las últimas hadas que quedaba se aproximó a Luna con una flor blanca en su mano. Draco observó a la criatura con desconfianza, pero ésta lo miró arqueando una ceja. El hada simplemente sonrió a Luna y le obsequió la flor que se convirtió en una bella corona de flores al tocar sus manos, polvo dorado de alas de la hermosa hada cayó sobre los jóvenes y ella se marchó dejando una estela de brillo casi invisible en el aire.

-Creo que les gustó la miel.- dijo Luna levantándose y empezando a caminar mientras se colocaba la coronita de flores.

Draco salió de su estupor y se levantó también.

-¿A dónde vas Lovegood?

-A dormir, ya es tarde y mañana debemos ir a Hogwarts.

La magia de esas hadas le hizo olvidar para qué había ido a buscar a la lunática

-¿Cómo sabias que estarían ahí?

-No lo sabía, pero esperaba que la miel y las flores las atrajera.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al ala izquierda de la planta alta, donde se encontraban sus cuartos.

-Hasta mañana Draco Malfoy.

-Hasta mañana Lovegood.

...

Esa noche Draco se acostó y por primera vez en su vida pensó que quizás Luna no estaba tan loca y que quizás alguna criatura de esas que sólo ella conocía, sólo alguna, si existía. Soñó con hadas y duendes esa noche, y por primera vez en meses las pesadillas de la guerra lo abandonaron.

**Lis.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

**Las obras de Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Solo es de mi autoría la trama de esta historia y no autorizo su publicación en otro sitio sin mi consentimiento.**

**Holaa! Perdón por el retraso, tuve que rendir un examen en la facu y subir cap se me complicaba, aquí les dejo uno y espero sus reviews. Si se portan bien la próxima quizás suba cap doble **

**Capítulo 7.**

La mañana llegó y con ella la hora de ir a la estación de King Cross. Antes de ir a la estación Lucius habló con Draco y le pidió que se mostrara amable y cariñoso con Luna frente a los estudiantes, porque de saberse que el único motivo para ese matrimonio era el contrato serían nuevamente mal vistos por la comunidad mágica. La versión oficial que se corría era la de corazón de bruja, que afirmaba que el amor entre los dos jóvenes había surgido durante en cautiverio de la pequeña Lovegood en la Mansión Malfoy durante la guerra, y que al terminar ésta los jóvenes se habían reencontrado. Nadie afirmó ni contradijo esa versión, puesto que todos sabían que la mayoría de las veces Corazón de Bruja y su principal periodista, Rita Sckeeter, mentían.

Llegaron a la estación y Luna se despidió de los señores Malfoy abrazándolos, lo que dejó al señor Malfoy un tanto contrariado pero no disgustado, quizás fuera por su falta de costumbre a las demostraciones de afecto, impropias en un Malfoy. Aunque no llegó a disgustarse por eso porque la inocencia en la forma de actuar de la muchacha y su aura tranquila, sumado a una mirada severa de Narcisa, no le permitieron abrir la boca. Lucius y Narcisa saludaban a Draco mientras Luna se despedía de su padre y le obsequiaba una pluma que había traído para él de parís.

Subieron al Expreso de Hogwarts juntos, Luna llevaba en sus brazos ejemplares del Quisquilloso que iba repartiendo a los alumnos, Draco ya estaba impaciente por dejarla sola.

-Me iré a mi compartimiento con los Slytherin- anunció.

-De acuerdo, allá vienen Harry y Ginny. Creo que iré con ellos.

Y así era, Harry y la pequeña de los Weasleay se aproximaban seguidos por Hermione y Ron.

Sólo para molestarlos Draco aprovechó la situación, y cuando vio que Luna iba a alejarse, la tomó del brazo y la acercó a él para besarla intensamente en los labios.

-Ahora si puedes irte, ¿no pensaste que te irías con tus amigos sin despedirte de mí?

Luna supo que era irónico y que lo hacía para molestar a los Gryffindor, pero más de una chica que estaba en ese vagón lanzó un suspiro al ver al Príncipe de Slytherin besarla, deseando ocupar el lugar de Luna.

Draco por su cuenta disfrutó del rostro enojado de Potter y Granger, y del tono pálido de Weasley que parecía pronto a vomitar. Pasó por al lado del grupo con paso orgulloso, postura altiva y una sonrisa ladeada pintada en el rostro. Los saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, centrando su mirada en Harry, que le devolvió la cortesía del saludo.

…

Durante el viaje Luna charló con Ginny y le entregó los maquillajes que le había comprado en Paris, la Weasley brincaba emocionada para luego guardarlos en su mochila. Hermione llegó y se sentó junto a ellas.

-Los chicos están comprando en el carro de dulces, yo traje algunos chocolates ¿quieren?- preguntó Hermione.

Las chicas aceptaron los dulces y Ginny comenzó su interrogatorio.

-Sé que Malfoy es un idiota, pero Luna ¡no puedes negar que es muy sexy!

-¡Ginny!- Hermione reprendió a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué? Si es cierto y lo sabes, aunque no es tan apuesto como Harry.

-Ni como Ron.

-Oh vamos Hermione, mi hermano es un idiota. Pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que ya que Luna se ve obligada a casarse, al menos le tocó un chico guapo. Un poco arrogante, cruel y vanidoso, y Slytherin, pero guapo. ¡Luna! ¡Deja ya de jugar con esa revista y di qué opinas!

Luna dejó su ejemplar del Quisquilloso en el asiento y miro a Ginny.

-Draco es muy apuesto.

-¿Y cómo besa? Lo he visto besarte y parece hacerlo muy bien.- La pelirroja preguntaba emocionada.

-Ginny deja a Luna en paz.- intervino Hermione.

-Sus besos son agradables, la sensación es…placentera, pero saben a enojo la mayoría de las veces y no creo que los besos deban saber así.- contestó –luna clavando sus grandes ojos azules en sus amigas.

…

Mientras tanto Draco estaba en su compartimiento con uno de sus compañeros de Slytherin.

-¿De qué rayos te ríes Blaise?

-Es que nunca creí que acabarías comprometiéndote con la Lunática amiga de Potter.

-Deja de burlarte si no quieres que te hechice.

Blaise dejó de reírse automáticamente.

-¿y cómo vas a hacer ahora Dragón?

-¿Cómo voy a hacer con qué?- Draco arqueo su ceja mirando fijamente a Blaise

-Con tus hábitos de conquista- Blaise se miraba las uñas y dejó salir la frase con un tono que simulaba ser inocente pero que denotaba cierta burla.

-Voy a seguir teniendo los mismos hábitos, pero seré discreto para conservar las apariencias. No es esa mi principal preocupación, sino la de que el contrato se cumpla y se anule de alguna manera.

-¿Crees que es posible separarte de ella luego? En nuestro círculo no es muy…bien visto.

-Lo sé, pero en este caso no me interesa tanto si es o no bien visto.

-¿Sabes qué Draco?- preguntó Zabini con voz pícara.

-¡¿Qué Blaise?! Puedes dejar las adivinanzas por un rato, quisiera descansar un poco antes de llegar, y deja de reírte- Lo regañó el rubio con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

- No se ve tan mal desde que no se viste como un arcoíris mal combinado y usa faldas más…femeninas. Es más, es bastante bonita, quizás siempre lo fue y solamente su ropa era horrible.

Draco no supo bien el motivo, pero se sintió un tanto molesto por los comentarios de su amigo. Lunática Lovegood ahora era SU prometida, y aunque él no estuviera feliz con ello nadie tenía derecho a tocar sus pertenecías, y ella definitivamente le pertenecía, le gustara o no.

-No me interesa si Lovegood se ve mejor o no, siempre fui indiferente a ella, pero tampoco debería interesarte a ti ya que ahora es mi prometida, lo que significa que si ahora se ve o no bonita no es tu problema Blaise.

Draco conocía muy bien a Blaise, y en lo que a chicas respectaba era prácticamente tan mujeriego como él, aunque no tan exitoso.

-Yo sólo decía Dragón, no te molestes o ¿es que estas celoso?- intentó bromear el moreno y ambos rieron.

-Yo también sólo decía. Eso sería imposible, pero tú mejor que nadie conoce la importancia de las apariencias, después de todo somos Slytherin's. Además sabes que detesto que toquen mis cosas.

-Lo sé Draco, lo sé. Aún recuerdo cuando me hechizaste por tomar tu escoba sin permiso.

-Y volvería a hacerlo.

Ambos rieron.

Continuará…

Lis.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

**Las obras de Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Solo es de mi autoría la trama de esta historia y no autorizo su publicación en otro sitio sin mi consentimiento.**

**Holaaa mis niñas! He vuelto con un nuevo cap, espero que sea de su agrado. Como siempre agradezco tooodooos los reviews, follows y favoritos.**

**Gracias a ustedes por sus cmentarios y darme el impuso para escribir: Francesca Salazar, Natyob, Rinntix, Erika j. , Reyna, Alejandra, Nagini-27, sobeyda s. Dracul, Cristina y Cari.**

**Espero muchos más reviews suyos y de aquellas que sean nuevas lectoras/lectores anímense a darme sus comentarios.**

**Besos y aquí sigue la historia:**

**Capítulo 8.**

El séptimo año escolar empezó en Hogwarts y los prefectos fueron seleccionados, quedando en los puestos de Gryffindor Hermione Granger y Ronald Wesley, en Hufflephuf Hanna Haboth y Ernie McMillian, en Slytherin Draco y Pansy Parkinson y en Revanclaw Justin Crevery y Luna Lovegood.

Ya habían pasado unos días desde el inicio de clases y las primeras clases del día transcurrieron con tranquilidad, Luna se dirigía muy feliz al comedor, pues a pesar de que Historia de la Magia le daba mucho sueño, también le parecía fascinante. Se encaminó directamente a la mesa de Gryffindor donde se sentó al lado de Harry Potter y frente a Hermione. Procedía a servirse su desayuno con su habitual silencio, que muchas veces la hacía pasar desapercibida hasta que realizaba algún comentario que revelaba su presencia, aún imaginaba la construcción de Grynggots a mano de los duendes, pero un carraspeo de Hermione y la voz de Harry la trajeron de nuevo a la realidad

-Buen día Luna- dijo el niño que vivió.

-Buen día Harry y Hermione- miró un poco a su alrededor y preguntó ¿Ron está enfermo?

-No, ¿por qué lo dices Luna?- preguntó Hermione.

- Creí que él nunca se perdía una comida.

El comentario fue inocente, pero Hermione enrojeció y Harry no pudo contener la risa.

-En realidad está siendo regañado por McGonagall por estar ofreciendo productos de los gemelos en el tren, y bien merecido se lo tiene- aclaró Hermione con cierto tono de indignación que dejaba en claro que McGonagall no sería la única en regañarlo.

…

Mientras tanto, en la mesa que estaba a espaldas de Luna los Slytherin comían y Pansy Parkinson hacía pucheros

-Draquito, ¿ahora que estas comprometido quiere decir que ya no iremos a los bailes juntos?

-Tendré que ir con ella Pansy, y te he pedido mil veces que no me llames así.

-Oh Draquito pero tú sabes que tienes la altura exacta para combinar conmigo en los bailes y además nos quedan los mismos colores, ¡no es justo! Eres mi amigo antes de ser su prometido. Además no es tan fácil hallar parejas decentes desde que todos nos ven como si tuviéramos viruela de Dragón, sobre todo a los Slytherin más grandes. Ya ni siquiera las Greengass me hablan desde que rompiste tu compromiso, no es que me pierda de mucho de todos modos. Y no dejaré de llamarte así, me gusta.

-Hablando de tu prometida, ¿has visto donde está sentada?- Agrego Pansy, ya dejando de lado su berrinche para dar lugar a su costado cotilla.

-Por mi puede estar sentada encima de un Dragón colacuerno, me da igual- aun así levanto la vista para encontrarse con Luna sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor, y como si fuera poco al lado del cuatro-ojos Potter que se partía de la risa al parecer por algo que Luna había dicho.

-No hables así Draquito, aunque sea la lunática es una chica.

-¿Entonces no te interesa que esté sentada no sólo en la mesa de Gryffindor, sino también al lado de Potter deshaciéndose de la risa con él y la ratona?-preguntó Zabini.

Draco emitió algo similar a un gruñido por respuesta, que a Blaise se le hizo gracioso y aterrador a partes iguales.

-No entiendo por qué nunca come en su mesa, siempre sentada allí con los Gryffindor como si el sombrero hubiera elegido mal su casa- Reflexionó Pansy- quizás sea porque son tan raros como ella, aunque ahora al menos son famosos.

En ese momento Blaise, que como toda serpiente era calculador y frio pero adoraba divertirse a costa de otro, tuvo una idea brillante y divertida que podría beneficiar a todos, se arriesgaría a proponerla, aunque si salía mal Draco le arrancaría la cabeza. Pero después de todo Pansy tenía razón, todos los ignoraban o los veían como si fuesen a resucitar al señor tenebroso mientras todos comían.

-¿Por qué no la invitas a comer a nuestra mesa?-propuso el moreno como al pasar.

-¿Queeé? Draco y Pansy no daban crédito de lo que oían.

Bien, si quería espectáculo debía esforzarse, ya se imaginaba que no sería tan fácil manipular a Draco.

-¿Qué por qué no invitas a Luna a comer en nuestra mesa?

-No estoy sordo, no entiendo tu interés porque coma con nosotros- Draco arqueo su ceja a espera de una explicación, y ciertamente aún no olvidaba la charla con Blaise en el tren acerca de no tocar sus pertenecías, pero nada estaba más alejado de las intenciones de Blaise.

-Interés mío no, tuyo Draco. Deberías darte cuenta de se hace raro a ojos de todos que, siendo tu prometida, prefiera comer todos los días con Potter y no contigo, en tu mesa. Además han pasado unos días desde el inicio de clases y se te ha visto muy poco con ella.

-Cuando tengo hora libre la acompaño a su salón

-¿Hablas de cuando caminas como preso de un imperius cargando su mochila de mala gana?- preguntó irónicamente Pansy.

-De acuerdo, más tarde tendremos Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas con el guardabosque, hablare con ella luego de la clase.

…

La hora de cuidado de criaturas mágicas llegó y Luna estaba muy emocionada por ver sobre qué criaturas les enseñaría Hagrid hoy, es por eso que llego temprano a la clase, cuyo lugar de encuentro era el margen del bosque, cerca de la cabaña del profesor. Saludó a Hagrid que la recibió con un fuerte abrazo y una sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes Luna, llegas temprano. Hoy tengo una sorpresa para nuestra clase.

-Buenas tardes Hagrid, ¿cómo has estado?

-Muy bien, estaba preparando la alfalfa para los unicornios. No debí decir eso, era una sorpresa.

-Eso es grandioso Hagrid. No diré nada, será una sorpresa para los demás.

Los demás estudiantes comenzaron a llegar y se encaminaron a un claro del bosque, entre ellos Draco. Slytherin y Revenclaw compartían esa clase este año.

El profesor los guio hasta el claro donde se encontraban dos unicornios, perfectamente blancos y de largo cuerno perla. Hagrid dio las indicaciones para poder aproximarse a los bellos animales mágicos.

-No lo olviden, lo harán en grupos de a dos, y deben ser una chica y un chico. La chica se acercará primero, pues no confían mucho en los hombres. Deben hacerlo lentamente, como si fuese una caricia, no hagan movimientos bruscos, no deben asustarlos. Y si tienen suerte quizás se dejen tocar por ustedes, pero sólo quizás- aclaró Hagrid.

Al terminar de oír la explicación y ver que un muchacho alto de Revenclaw se aproximaba hacía donde se encontraba Luna, Draco se apuró a acercarse a ella, sólo por capricho y porque Blaise y Pansy tenían razón, su desinterés por la rubia era muy evidente al igual que el hecho de que la chica prefería cualquier compañía antes que la de su prometido.

Llegó a ella antes que el otro muchacho.

-Yo seré tu pareja- afirmó nuestro rubio.

Luna volteo su cabeza hacia un costado para observarlo, la mirada que le dedico fue una mezcla de lástima y comprensión.

-Lo sé, nos hemos comprometido- contestó ella al fin, explicándolo con un tono de voz cargado de ternura como si le estuviera hablando a un infante al que le cuesta entender algo.

Draco simplemente arqueo una ceja y lanzó un bufido de frustración.

-No me refiero a eso, sino a que seré tú pareja en esta clase- Siseo en voz baja en un tono que dejaba clara su exasperación.

Luna pareció comprender.

-Por mi está bien.

-No te estoy preguntando, te lo estoy comunicando- realmente él no pedía permiso a nadie para hacer lo que deseaba.

-De acuerdo, de todos modos por mi está bien.

Los dos unicornios pastaban en el claro del bosque, eran de un blanco inmaculado.

-¿Luna quisieras acercarte con tu pareja?- al decir eso y ver a Draco junto a ella ahogo una tos incomoda al recordar el incidente con Buckbeak - recuerda Draco, debes permanecer detrás de Luna, deja que ella se acerque primero, sino se asustaran.

El recuerdo del encuentro entre Draco y el hipogrifo volvió tanto a Hagrid como al joven rubio.

Luna camino lentamente, pero con naturalidad hacia donde estaba el unicornio.

-No te asustes, no te hare daño- le dijo ella con dulzura al inmaculado animal.

Se detuvo a unos pasos del animal mágico, y Draco unos pasos más atrás de ella. Él era mucho más alto, así que de todos modos el animal lo veía, pero esta vez le haría caso al guardabosque, la vez que desobedeció con el hipogrifo no le fue muy bien.

-Muy bien Luna, ahora él debe dar los pasos que restan si está conforme con tu presencia- indicó Hagrid.

El unicornio levanto su cabeza hacia Luna y se aproximó a ella, para rozar la mano que la joven le extendía.

La rubia lo acarició con alegría y terminó de aproximarse del todo mientras sentía entre sus dedos el pelaje suave de la criatura.

Luna se volteó hacia Draco para señalarle con la cabeza que se acercase. El blondo se ubicó bien cerca detrás de ella, como había indicado Hagrid. Pero se sintió sorprendido al notar que ella había tomado su mano guiándola hacia el animal por encima de la mano de ella para que él también lo sintiera.

-Draco quiere acariciarte, ¿lo dejaras hacerlo verdad?- preguntó al animal, que movió la cabeza y emitió un relincho-Bien, creo que eso es un sí. Acércate, sal de tras de mí- le dijo esta vez a su rubio acompañante, que la miró un tanto incrédulo por la situación. Esa muchacha era una caja de sorpresas.

Draco salió de atrás de Luna para ubicarse a su costado, y ella que aun tomaba la mano de él manteniéndola sobre la cabeza del unicornio, le soltó. Una sensación extraña llegó a Draco, un escalofrío al dejar de sentir la caricia cálida de la pequeña mano en la suya fría, esa mano de la que antes le parecía desagradable la sola idea de tocarla y a la que ahora, que ya había tenido que hacerlo, se estaba acostumbrando.

El hermoso animal restregó cariñosamente su cabeza en el brazo de Draco.

-Creo que le agradas- sentenció Luna.

-Muy bien muchachos, ahora probaremos con otro grupo- habló alegre el profesor, respirando hondo por el alivio de que ningún incidente se produjera.

Pero cuando otros chicos quisieron acercarse, los unicornios se adentraron en el bosque y Hagrid dio la clase por terminada. Los alumnos empezaron a dirigirse al castillo, ya pronto sería hora de la cena, pues empezaba a oscurecer. Draco alcanzó a Luna y caminaba junto a ella cuando al fin habló:

-¿Por qué siempre comes con Gryffindor?- preguntó él. Su voz era fría, pero un rastro de curiosidad y molestia la traspasaba.

-Hola, no te vi llegar junto a mí- dijo ella saliendo de su burbuja, en la que solía pasar gran parte de su tiempo.

-Eso es porque eres muy distraída Lovegood, contesta.

-¿Estás enojado? Creí que el unicornio te había gustado, estabas calmadoñ- ella tenía cierta facilidad para leer a las personas.

_Sí, sí el bicho le había gustado bastante, y hasta había ejercido en él su efecto calmante, pero acababa de preguntarle algo, y el no obtener respuesta le molestaba._

-No estoy enojado- siseo arrastrando las palabras- pero quiero saber por qué rayos desayunas, almuerzas y cenas en la mesa de los Gryffindor's y no en Revenclaw. ¿O es que el sombrero se equivocó y te mando a la casa equivocada?

-Porque me gusta, los Gryffindor's son agradables y no les molesta que yo esté allí, creo que no les parezco tan rara. Y el sombrero eligió bien.

-Eso es porque son más raros que tú- comentó con burla el Slytherin.

-Muchas veces me siento en Revenclaw también, pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Pero creo que hay compañeras que no se sienten a gusto si yo estoy allí, y no me gusta incomodarlas.

-Ese es problema suyo. Pero hoy no tendrás que preocuparte porque estarás en la mesa de Slytherin.

-¿En tu mesa? ¿No se molestaran tus compañeros?

-No me interesa si se molestan o no. Te sentaras conmigo en mi mesa porque soy tu prometido, y no se ve muy bien que pases más tiempo con Potter y sus amigos que conmigo.

Tomó a Luna del brazo y la guio por el comedor, ante la mirada atónita de todos, hasta la mesa de Slytherin.

Continuara…

**Jeje, ¿ya quieren ver cómo sigue, no? Espero que si, asi las veo pronto en el próximo cap. Dejen sus reviews!**

7


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**

**Las obras de Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Solo es de mi autoría la trama de esta historia y no autorizo su publicación en otro sitio sin mi consentimiento.**

**Chicas malas! No he llegado a los 5 reviews esta semana, pero aun así quería cumplir con una entrega extra que prometi (en realidad prometi que llegaba a los 5 subiria, pero mis lectoras fieles igual merecen el nuevo cap jeje) asi que aquí se los dejo, hata pronto!**

Capítulo 9.

Draco ubicó a Luna en la mesa de Slytherin y tomó asiento a su lado, junto a Pansy Parkinson, que arrugo el entrecejo y frente a Theodore Nott que ojeaba un libro y Blaise Zabini, que sonreía complacido.

-Hola- saludó Luna mientras se servía pavo y ensalada.

-Hola- saludó Zabini obligando con la mirada a Pansy a hacer lo mismo.

-Hola Luna- Nott había levantado la vista por un momento para saludarla y continuar ojeando su libro luego.

El saludó tan personalizado de Nott, que solía ser muy reservado, le resultó extraño a Draco, pero más extraño le resultó que Luna iniciara una conversación con el chico como si se conocieran.

-Veo que has usado el libro que te recomendé, ¿te ha servido?

-Si ha sido muy útil, pero necesito información de los hombres lobo para completar mi ensayo para Pociones sobre la poción matalobos- contestó el castaño.

El carraspeo del blondo cortó la conversación.

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó mirando fijo a Nott.

-Claro- contestó Luna- venimos al mismo colegio- Zabini tuvo que reprimir una carcajada- y Theodore leía una tarde un libro en los jardines del colegio cuando le advertí que tenía la cabeza llena de Torposoplos, pero él se resistió así que tuve que espantarlos con mi revista.

-Ella me golpeo para ser más precisos.

-Ella desde ahora es mi ídolo- se carcajeo Blaise.

-Entonces note que en realidad estaba haciendo deberes de Aritmancia y que quizás no fuera fácil y por eso los Torposoplos lo seguían, así que le recomendé el libro que usa Hermione.

-Fuera de eso, ambos participamos de las clases de apoyo para estudiantes menores, es por eso que nos conocemos- aclaró Nott.

-¿Tú Nott das clases de apoyo?- se burló el rubio.

-Sí, sumará puntos extra a mis Éxtasis, además faltaba un estudiante de Slytherin para formar el grupo de apoyo y debía ser uno con buenas calificaciones, tú y Blaise se negaron, además matarías a los alumnos que no aprendieran rápido y Blaise se reiría de ellos, y McGonagall los quiere sanos física y mentalmente.

-Ambos colaboramos en las clases de repaso, él se ocupa de algunas materias y yo de otras, además nos recomendamos libros para nuestros deberes.

En ese momento a Theodore Nott le hubiera gustado silenciar a Luna al ver el rostro inexpresivo de Draco, él lo conocía muy bien y sabía que no le gustaba quedar mal en público, mucho menos en segundo plano y menos si sospechaba de segundas intenciones en su amistad con Luna.

-Qué extraño Theodore que nunca hayas mencionado ni las clases, ni a Luna- comentó Draco al pasar.

-No me pareció necesario, es una más de mis actividades. Yo no cuestiono las prácticas de Quiddich de Blaise y tuyas.

…

Draco y Luna ya habían estabelecido una rutina sin proponérselo. Compartían Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, donde ya era habitual que trabajaran juntos (lo cual Hagrid agradecía, pues alguien debía proteger a las criaturas de ese arrogante rubio). Compartían Adivinación y Herbología. Los viernes, cuando Draco salía de su clase de Runas, pasaba por Luna al salón de encantamientos para ir al comedor a tomar el té o acompañarla hasta la entrada de su sala común. Esa tarde, como los dos viernes anteriores, Draco pasó por Luna al salón de encantamientos, pero esa tarde la rutina a la que nuestro rubio se estaba habituando se rompió. Vio salir a la mayoría de los alumnos de Griffindor y Revenclaw, pero no vio salir a Luna.

Finalmente vio salir a Potter y a la comadreja pequeña y no tuvo otra opción más que preguntarles, ya estaba bastante impaciente y enojado por haber tenido que esperar.

-Potter, Weasley- saludó.

-Malfoy.

-¿Luna sigue adentro?

-Ya han salido todos- respondió la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué motivo la buscas?- el niño que vivió lo escruto con desconfianza.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Potter, pero te diré que necesito entregarle algo.

-Dile Harry- Ginny codeo a su novio- creo que son bombones susurro para que el ojiverde la oyera.

-Debe haber ido a visitar a los Tresthals- contestó resignado Potter- yo no pude acompañarla porque tenemos entrenamiento con Ginny en el campo y debemos prepararnos antes. Debe estar en el bosque, dijo que luego vendría a ver las prácticas.

Draco simplemente asintió con la cabeza, no le agradecería la información al cara rajada, pero tampoco hacía falta, porque a pesar de pelear con él constantemente (y hay que decirlo, muchas veces por mera diversión) , Harry entendía que esa inclinación de cabeza era un mudo "Gracias".

El rubio se giró con elegancia y emprendió su camino.

-Ginny, esos bombones ¿no estarán hechizados, o si?

-¡Harry!

…..

Se encaminó hacia el exterior del castillo, estaba realmente furioso. ¡Cambiarlo a él por esas inmundas criaturas! Era realmente indignante, más si recordaba que Lunática pensaba llevar en su paseo a Potter. Además dejarlo esperando, ¡un Malfoy esperando!, era realmente inconcebible. Era a él a quien siempre debían esperarlo las chicas, después de todo la espera valía la pena, joven, rico ,más que rico y apuesto por sobre todo. Cualquier otra rogaría por tener su compañía.

Ni siquiera se había dignado a avisarle que se iría sola, que no lo esperaría, faltando a su encuentro. Cada paso que daba se enojaba más. Aunque ciertamente no habían acordado nada explícitamente, le recordó una voz en su cabeza. Pero eso no importaba, ella sabía que él iría a buscarla y aún así se había atrevido a irse sin avisarle nada.

Caminaba con paso firme y elegante, parecía aún más alto por lo tenso que iba, en una de sus manos llevaba la caja de bombones que Narcisa le había pedido que le entregara a la rubia de grandes ojos.

"Recuerda hijo, una caja es para ti y la otra para Luna. No olvides dársela de mi parte." Decía en la carta de su madre.

Finalmente llegó al margen del bosque, y allí la encontró.

Estaba descalza, vestía todavía el uniforme escolar y llevaba un bolso cruzado.

Ese uniforme de seguro era el que había elegido su madre, pensó, la pollera era más corta y entallada que la del año anterior y dejaba sus piernas blancas, pero bien formadas, a la vista. Tenía la camisa arremangada y la corbata verde y azul floja. Hablaba con una criatura, pero llegaba a entender qué decía, un caballo alado pequeño de color negro, y cerca de ellas dos más grandes. Bien, al menos los animales sí existían.

Aún sin voltear lo saludó.

-Hola Draco.

El rubio, que se había quedado sorprendido por la escena, había olvidado su enojo por un momento, pero la voz de la chica lo trajo de nuevo ala realidad.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí y por qué no me esperaste?

-Vine a alimentar a los Tresthals. Lo siento, no pensé que te molestarías- Luna bajó la mirada- pensé que tal vez aprovecharías para hacer otra cosa que te gustara, no es necesario que pases tanto tiempo conmigo por obligación, aún no nos hemos casado. Lo siento, no volverá a pasar.

Draco relajo un poco su ceño fruncido y de algún modo se sintió incomodo, pero el enojo no lo abandonaba del todo.

-Es necesario, estamos prometidos nos guste o no. La próxima vez avísame, no me gusta que me hagan esperar, me he perdido del té incluso.

-Te avisare, lo prometo. ¿Quieres pudín? Es mi preferido- dijo la chica mientras sacaba de su bolso un recipiente con el pudín y se lo entregaba.

De acuerdo, estaba enojado pero tenía hambre, así que lo tomó y comió.

-¿Por qué estás descalza?

-Me agrada sentir el suelo bajo mis pies, además algunas de mis pertenecías han vuelto a desaparecer.

El pequeño Tresthal se acercó Draco y refregó su hocico en el pantalón del muchacho.

-Creo que le agradas, acarícialo.

La cara de asco del rubio ante la situación disminuyó al pasar su mano sobre el pequeño caballo alado, que se veía muy a gusto con los mimos recibidos.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo? ¿Has volado en Tresthal alguna vez? - preguntó la chica.

Se acercó a uno de los Tresthals más grandes y después de acariciarlo subió en él.

-He volado en escoba, ¿Qué tan diferente puede ser?

-Si no subes no lo sabrás.

Draco siempre fue arrogante y vanidoso, y la insinuación de que no sabía y no se atrevía a hacer algo lo llevó a montar al animal detrás de Luna y cuando éste empezó a tomar carrera no tuvo otra opción más que abrazarse a ella. Luna lo sintió rodearla con los brazos y una sensación cálida la invadió. La respiración de él en su nuca le produjo un escalofrío, aunque bastante agradable. Una sensación extraña, pensó.

El cabello de Luna olía a manzana y el viento lo hacía volar. No le hacia ninguna gracia tener que casarse con ella, pero al menos le consolaba saber que olía bien, demasiado bien. La sintió estremecerse y cayó en la cuenta entonces de que la incomodaba, claro, ni siquiera la lunática podía resistirse a sus encantos. Además de seguro no estaba acostumbrada a cierto tipo de contactos íntimos. Lo tendría en cuenta, sería útil para molestarla de vez en cuando, ya que ninguna otra cosa parecía afectarle, los comentarios o burlas de sus compañeros parecían no hacer mella en ella.

Volaron por encima de los terrenos del colegio y rozaron el agua del lago, vieron desde lejos el campo de Quiditch y a los Griffindor's que iban retirándose. Luna recordó entonces que no había asistido a la práctica de los chicos.

-Olvidé ir a ver la práctica.

-Ya terminaron, no creo que hayas perdido de mucho de todos modos- Sonrió de lado con burla.

-Siempre voy a las prácticas de Griffindor, algunos de ellos han sido muy buenos conmigo. Se han esforzado mucho, creo que merecen ganar.

-Tendrás que ir a las prácticas de Slytherin también, ya que soy tu prometido ahora y merezco ganar porque soy muy bueno- de algún modo el comentario de la chica lo hizo sentir molesto.

-Será mejor que volvamos o nos perderemos la cena, espero que haya postre de chocolate.

-De acuerdo. Te gustan mucho los postres parece.

-Sí, papá siempre dice que las cosas dulces hacen más alegres el día.

Creo que tú y yo podemos llevarnos bien, no eres tan malo como quieres parecer. Y ya que debemos casarnos aunque no lo hayamos decidido, sería bueno que nos llevásemos bien.

Draco lo pensó y, a pesar de que la idea no era agradable, la chica tenía razón, lo mejor sería llevarse bien.

-Me parece bien, hay que conservar las apariencias. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

-Creo que puedo hacerlo, mientras nos respetemos y seas amable.

-Puedo intentarlo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Holaa! Gracias como siempre por tomarse el tiempo de leer, y bienvenidas Satii y aquellas que me han sumado como historia y autor favorito y follow. Muchas gracias a todas por leer y comentar, anímense a dejarme reviews y actualizare con más ganas.**

**Hoy este capítulo va especialmente para: SmileyAstrid (el otro dia creo que al contestar tu review cometí un error de distracción por mandar muchos mensajes juntos y te di la bienvenida nuevamente jeje, **_**lo sé, lo sé eres mi fan y vas a matarme **_**pensé apenas lo envié y note el error), Francesca Salazar (siempre brindándome apoyo, preocupándote por mí y comentando sin falta) y Natyob (siempre haciendo una crítica adorable y dándome ánimos para escribir más, y dándome ideas junto con Francesca).**

**Capítulo 11.**

La semana paso tranquila y otro viernes llegó, Luna salió antes de su clase así que le envió a Draco una nota voladora, si no quería ver al Slytherin enojado eso era lo mejor.

"Mi clase terminó antes, estaré en los jardines, cerca del lago."

Draco se separó de sus compañeros de casa y se dirigió con paso seguro hacía los jardines, estaba particularmente de mal humor, le dolía la cabeza y Pansy no se había callado ni un solo minuto hablando de colores de moda y otras tonterías, además llevaba prácticamente desde el verano sin dormir a causa de las pesadillas sobre la guerra. Empujó a varios alumnos que se atravesaron en su camino antes de salir a los terrenos del colegio.

La encontró sentada sobre una manta y apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol, leía distraídamente y del revés un ejemplar del Quisquilloso.

-Hola Draco, creí que no vendrías- ella levantó su vista hacia él- tienes muchos Torposoplos en la cabeza.

-Debemos pasar tiempo juntos, ¿recuerdas? Ciertamente hubiera preferido dormir. No sé qué sean para ti los portosolos, pero me duele la cabeza, así que evita hablar de criaturas extrañas, pues estoy de mal humor.

-Torposoplos- musitó bajito- Puedes recostarte aquí si quieres, no te molestaré. Seguiré leyendo.

-No me gusta ensuciarme- comentó el blondo con una mueca de asco.

-Ten, entonces puedes recostarte en el tronco del árbol o apoyar tu cabeza en mis piernas, si quieres, no me molesta- dijo mientras le alcanzaba una manta igual a sobre la que estaba sentada.

El rubio realmente estaba cansado y adolorido, así que se lo pensó y después de todo se suponía que eran una pareja de enamorados así que no estaría mal parecerlo también_, en este colegio todos unos chismosos, empezando por el director_, pensó el joven mientras se acomodaba para apoyar su cabeza en las piernas de la chica, que a su vez se encontraba semi recostada contra el tronco del árbol. _No era tan malo como pensaba, era bastante cómodo y el aire fresco resultaba reconfortante, pero el maldito dolor no se iba._

-Si no te disgusta, tengo una pequeña poción para el dolor de cabeza en mi bolso, la llevo siempre conmigo porque creo que el dolor de cabeza es muy molesto. Si quieres puedo aplicártela- ofreció Luna con dulzura.

-¿La has usado antes? ¿Estás segura de que no va a matarme?

-A veces he tenido jaqueca y la he usado, es muy efectiva.

Lo dudo un instante, pero finalmente el Slytherin accedió.

-Debo aplicártela en la frente y la cabeza, es decir en la zona que te duele. Puedes cerrar los ojos si quieres.

La pequeña y suave mano de Luna untó la poción en la frente del muchacho, que rápidamente comenzó a sentir un poco de alivio y fue relajándose, continúo aplicando pequeñas porciones de la ambarina poción que vertía en su mano entre los cabellos del chico.

Draco pronto sintió el alivio y encontró reconfortante las caricias que Luna le proporcionaba a su cabello al introducir sus pequeños dedos por entre los rubios mechones. Pensaba en si serían las caricias o los efectos de la poción lo que lo habían relajado tanto, cuando el cansancio y el sueño lo fueron venciendo hasta que se durmió.

Lo último que escuchó fue un:

-Tienes un cabello muy suave y bonito. Me gusta.

…

-Draco, Draco debes despertar. Tenemos que volver al castillo, pronto oscurecerá.

La suave voz que lo llamaba finalmente lo despertó.

-Mmmm, mmm ¿Qué quieres?

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos cayó en la cuenta de donde estaba y con quien.

-Draco debemos volver antes de que se haga tarde y nos castiguen.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste? ¿Cuánto llevo dormido?

-Unas dos horas, me dio pena despertarte, se te veía realmente cansado. Te ves muy tierno cuando duermes- agregó la muchacha.

Se encaminaron juntos al castillo, con una sensación que les indicaba que ya no eran tan desconocidos, que podían compartir momentos agradables juntos.

Esa noche Draco durmió poco, pero lo poco que durmió no soñó con Voldemort ni con magia oscura, sino con unas suaves manos que acariciaban su cabello.

...

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Dejen sus comentarios y las espero en el próximo capítulo.**

**Lis**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**

**Las obras de Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Solo es de mi autoría la trama de esta historia y no autorizo su publicación en otro sitio sin mi consentimiento.**

**Como no he contestado sus reviews por razones de enloquecido estudio, no crean que las olvide, aquí va:**

**Francesca Salazar: como siempre gracias por tu review y espero que no te desilucione Draco hoy, se venía portando taaan bien.. espero tu opinión, sabes que siempre me haces pensar.**

**Cari: si, Draco se está enamorando, pero es orgulloso para reconocerlo (es muy Sly) y además no olvidemos que es un sentimiento nuevo, totalmente desconocido para él que es tan Mafoy (no olvidemos tampoco la exigente y fría crinza de Lucius, el cual también se está reformando ahora gracias a los regaños de Narcisa). Y si, habrá más momentos, pero la boda se acerca jeje.**

**Ntyob: Yo pienso lo mismo, tener que pasar tu vida por obligación con alguien debe ser frustrante. Veremos cómo se las arreglan ello, ¿podrán, o acabaran pidiendo el divorcio si logran cumplir el contrato?**

**Chiara polarix edelstein: Gracias por comentar, y sí, poco a poco Draco se da cuenta de que tiene sentimiento. ¿Qué sentirá Luna? No olvides comentar.**

**Amandacastellanos: Gracias, espero que sigas comentando y que te siga gustando la historia. Espero tu opinión de este cap.**

**Rinnitix: Lo sé, son algo cortos los capítulos porque entrego por semana y no me dan los tiempos, para hacerlos más largos debería entregar por quincena… imagino que sí, debe ser realmente hermoso, justamente la próxima semana rindo Historia de Mexico (no sé tanto como crees) así que deséame suerte ****.**

**Advertencia: Hoy ingresa un nuevo personaje, a ver qué les parece juajaj (eso pretendía ser una risa siniestra)**

**Capítulo 12.**

El sábado llego, Draco y Luna no habían establecido ningún hábito para ese día, ni tampoco para los domingos, puesto que no tenían clases.

Esa mañana Luna decidió desayunar en su mesa de Ravenclaw. Un apuesto muchacho de cabello rubio-rojizo vestido con los colores azul y verde se aproximó al lugar en donde Luna estaba y se sentó a su lado.

-Hola- La saludó el apuesto muchacho.

-Hola- respondió la pequeña rubia, algo distraída y sorprendida porque alguien de su casa le hablara, situación que era muy poco frecuente.

-Soy Chris McKinley, el otro prefecto de Ravenclaw ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, claro. ¿Has tenido problemas con tus rondas? O ¿Le sucedió algo al pequeño Colin?

-No, claro que no. Pero pronto haremos las rondas juntos, McGonagall cree que es mejor así. Te avisare cuando sepa los horarios.

-De acuerdo, gracias. Eres muy amable.

-Pero no es por eso que me he acercado a ti, supe que has estado ayudando a Colín con sus tareas y quería agradecértelo.

-De nada, Theodore Nott también ha estado ayudándolo, es lo que hacemos en las clases de apoyo.

-Si lo sé, pero él te admira a ti, y Harry Potter claro. Es por eso que te traje un presente, es muy importante para mí que dediques tu tiempo en enseñarle a mi pequeño primo- dijo el joven tendiéndole un paquete pequeño.

-Muchas gracias, ¿qué es?- preguntó Luna curiosa y emocionada con su paquete, orgullosa de que sus clases hubieran sido de ayuda.

-Ábrelo, son varitas regaliz y chocolate. Espero que te gusten.

-¡Oh! Me encanta, adoro el chocolate- dijo muy alegren ella.

Luna abrió el paquete y le ofreció una a su compañero de casa.

-Gracias y lamento no haberme presentado antes contigo- el joven agacho un poco la cabeza- Colín tenía razón, eres muy amable. No debí hacer caso a los comentarios de otros alumnos.

-¿Te refieres a los que dicen que estoy loca y visto raro?- el chico abrió la boca sorprendido de que ella lo tomará tan a la ligera -Los he oído, pero no me preocupa. Todos somos diferentes y tenemos distintas ideas. Yo, por ejemplo, creo que existen muchos animales mágicos sin descubrir.

…

Desde la mesa de Slytherin un par de ojos grises observaba la escena con un rostro imperturbable.

-Draco te estoy hablando, sería educado que me escuchases.

-No fastidies Blaise.

Ante la respuesta de su amigo, Blaise siguió con sus ojos la mirada de Draco para descubrir el problema.

-Creo que alguien intenta conquistar a tu prometida Dragón- se burló el moreno.

-No se atrevería. Todos saben que estamos por casarnos, y sólo ustedes y los babosos Gryffindor amigos de ella saben los verdaderos motivos.

En ese momento el joven Ravenclaw le entregaba a Luna la caja de obsequio y ella sonreía complacida.

-Creo que si se atrevió - ironizó Blaise- Los Gryffindor también observan- comentó viendo hacia la mesa escarlata y oro.

-Draquito, no le hagas caso a Blaise, es un tonto. Además Chris McKinley no es tan apuesto como tú, aunque no está nada mal- dijo Pansy arqueando una ceja mientras observaba al Ravenclaw- ¿Porque no vas allá y le recuerdas sutilmente que ella es tuya ahora? Abrázala, bésala y listo- aconsejó Pansy.

Draco dirigió su mirada a la mesa roja y dorada, donde Harry Potter y la Comadreja lo miraban con burla. _Nadie, y mucho menos ellos, se burlarían de él por causa de un idiota inconsciente que se atreviera a coquetear con su prometida. Que él no la quisiera, que jamás hubiera pensado siquiera en elegirla y que ella estuviera bastante chiflada, no cambiaba las cosas. Era SU prometida y él debía ser respetado como tal. Además ¿Desde cuándo la lunática podía resultarle atractiva a alguien? Si hasta los Gryffindor la consideraban rara, y no es que ellos fueran precisamente normales._ Una voz en su cabeza le recordaba: "_A ti ya no te parece tan rara, ni desagradable". Realmente importa un bledo lo que me parece, ni lo que los Gryffindor consideren, ni lo qué el maldito Ravenclaw quiera con ella, por mí que se case él con ella, pero mi orgullo está en juego, claro, además de la fortuna de mi familia._

Se levantó con toda la elegancia que lo caracterizaba y sin expresión en el rostro que denotara su molestia.

Con paso elegante y decidido se acercó a la mesa de Ravenclaw, ante varios ojos atónitos y chismosos que observaban la escena en el comedor. Luna comía una de las varitas que le habían sido obsequiadas, y el joven hacía lo mismo con una sonrisa pintada en el rosto.

Posó sus manos delgadas pero fuertes en los hombros de ella.

-Hola Draco, ¿Quieres desayunar con nosotros?- preguntó la chica de ojos soñadores al tiempo que se volteaba hacia el blondo, quien aprovechó el momento y se inclinó para besarla suavemente en los labios.

-Hola Luna- susurro sobre sus labios.

Por primera vez Luna se sintió confusa, Draco la hacía estremecerse cuando se acercaba demasiado, de un modo tan…intimo, y eso nunca le había pasado antes. Draco podía resultar muy sexy a pesar de que su cercanía parecía tan inocente. La sonrisa del Ravenclaw se borró de inmediato, y su incomodidad fue aún más evidente cuando Draco dirigió su mirada hacia él.

-Draco, él es Chris, Prefecto de mi casa. Ha sido muy agradable conmigo hoy- de eso a Draco no le cabía la menor duda- su pequeño primo va a mis clases de apoyo. Chris, él es Draco…

-Su Prometido, así que si no te importa- el tono de voz era casual, pero la mirada del Slytherin indicaba que si no se iba pronto sería hechizado- Luna ¿Quieres dar un paseo por los jardines? El clima está bastante agradable.

-Yo debo ir a mi práctica de Quiditch- murmuro el Ravenclaw.

-Claro. Adiós Chris, gracias por el obsequio. Nos vemos luego- lo saludó Luna feliz de tener un compañero tan amable, un posible nuevo amigo.

Draco la tomó firmemente de la mano, con más fuerza de la necesaria y se mantenía en silencio.

-¿Por qué estas molesto?

_¿Realmente se atrevía a preguntarle eso? Era evidente porque estaba molesto. A veces no lograba descubrir si le tomaba el pelo o realmente era ingenua. No, no existía nadie tan ingenuo como para n darse cuenta…_

-A veces no sé si eres tonta o solo lo aparentas. Podrás ver bichos imaginarios, pero el coqueteo con el Ravenclaw era bastante real, y no es que me interese, pero no dejaré que me hagas lucir como un idiota frente a todo este estúpido colegio. Aunque la idea no me guste, eres mi prometida y más te vale comportarte como tal.

Mientras hablaba atravesaban el jardín, Draco había empezado a apurar el paso e iba tirando de su mano.

-Chris McKinley solo fue amable conmigo, estaba agradecido porque ayudo a su primo favorito con las clases de apoyo mágico.

-¡Por supuesto!- repuso irónico- y fue por eso que te obsequio esos asquerosos dulces. Me pregunto si también se los habrá regalado a Nott- teatralizó.

-Sí, fue por eso. Pero a mí me parecieron bastante ricos.

_¡Eso ya era el colmo! Una insignificante loca no iba a burlarse de él._

Se detuvo de golpe junto al árbol cercano al lago, donde Luna solía sentarse, aun tomando con fuerza su muñeca y acercándola a él hasta hacerla chocar contra su pecho.

-¿Acaso te estás burlando de mí? ¿Crees que se idiota se hubiera acercado a ti sabiendo que eres una lunática, si no fuera porque mi madre hizo que dejaras de usar esa ridícula y horrenda ropa, si no fuera porque te consideran una heroína de guerra amiga del cicatrizado y si no fuese porque creen que si yo, un apuesto heredero se la familia más rica e importante del mundo mágico, soy tu prometido es porque vale la pena mirarte? Nunca has sido lo suficientemente importante como para que alguien pensara siquiera en hablarte, hasta ahora- siseo suave para no ser escuchado si algún otro alumno pasaba cerca.

Los ojos de él eran hielo impenetrable, más que nunca. Ella levantó sus ojos hacia él, su brillo soñador se había opacado, pero su expresión no demostraba rasgo de dolor ni enojo alguno. Lo miró como si viera si alma, y eso lo incomodo al punto d soltarla como si su piel le quemara.

Ella hizo una mueca de dolor y esbozo una sonrisa triste. Fue entonces que él notó el daño que le había provocado, pero antes de poder decir algo ella hablo con su tono habitual mientras se masajeaba la muñeca enrojecido.

-Tienes razón, nunca he sido importante para los demás- sentenció- ¿sabes? Harry ha sido mi primer amigo- sonrió tristemente al decir eso, como si recordara algún bello momento- pero aun así, Chris McKinley solo fue amable conmigo, no hace falta que seas cruel o me lastimes solo porque tienes miedo de lo que los demás digan. Sé que estamos prometidos y que serás mi esposo aunque no sea nuestra decisión, y te respeto y seré fiel como tal.

Las palabras de él le habían dolido, generalmente era inmune a las crueldades que muchos le decían, pero esta vez había sido diferente. Había guardado la esperanza de ya no ser una lunática, de no ser tan insignificante a los ojos de él después de haber compartido momentos agradables, pensó que podrían llevarse bien después de todo. Pero había dolido y en parte sospechaba que se debía a que había empezado a apreciar la compañía del chico.

-Adiós Draco- susurró casi inaudible.

Él se quedó parado en el mismo lugar, entre sorprendido y culpable. Sorprendido porque había pretendido dañarla cruelmente con sus palabras, realmente quería que sufriera por atreverse a contestarle de ese modo, como si se burlara de él. Pero ella no había mostrado señales de sentirse afectada, excepto por sus inquietantes ojos, en los que por un momento le pareció ver tristeza y dolor. Cualquier otra chica se hubiera ofendido o largado a llorar, o lo hubiera hechizado, pero lunática en vez de eso lo miró a los ojos como si lo atravesara, como si pudiera ver más allá de su cuerpo, dentro de su alma. Aun así sabía que su veneno le había afectado, le había dicho que no hacía falta que la lastimara… ¿Se referiría a la muñeca que le apretujo o a todo lo que le había dicho? Y he ahí la culpa, un sentimiento extraño para él, pero la había dañado físicamente sin proponérselo.

Ella se giró y caminó hasta el árbol para luego sentarse y sacar un ejemplar del Quisquilloso que puso del revés.

No quería estar cerca de él, se perdió en sus pensamientos en vez de hacer su búsqueda habitual en la revista. _Draco había dicho la verdad, _lo sabía,_ pero ser despreciada nunca había dolido tanto antes. Qué extraño, _pensó. Sentía un dolor leve en el pecho y los ojos le picaban, la extraña felicidad que sentía cerca de él había dado paso a ese dolor, parecido al que sentía cuando estaba triste por pensar en su madre. _Las personas que uno quiere pueden provocar ese dolor, _y entonces lo entendió: quería a Draco Malfoy.

Draco, por su parte, se quedó clavado en el suelo. Su furia había desaparecido en un pestañear y sentía culpa por haberla dañado, casi nunca sentía culpa y no sabía cómo encara ese sentimiento. _¡Maldición!_

Ella no le había gritado, ni había llorado, pero en sus ojos la ausencia de brillo lo alertó. Se estaba acostumbrando a la presencia de ella, y ahora que lo pensaba _tal vez si era posible que Luna fuera demasiado inocente y no pensara en las intenciones del idiota de Ravenclaw o les restara importancia, si por lo general era brutalmente sincera._

Se acercó al árbol y la halló con la mirada perdida, más que de costumbre. Se acomodó en el suelo y sin pedir permiso posó su cabeza en las piernas de ella, como ya se había acostumbrado a hacerlo durante muchas tardes. Ella se sobresaltó, saliendo apenas de su estado pensativo, y sintió el impulso de alejarse de él, pero no quería provocar otra oleada de enojo en el rubio, estaba cansada y algo le decía que era mejor quedarse, que él no era tan malo.

-Ya no estás enojado- sentenció.

-Sólo espero que cumplas lo que dijiste si no quieres que esté enojado (refiriéndose a lo de respetarlo y serle fiel)- hizo una breve pausa- Y no me gusta que te relaciones con ese Ravenclaw- lo último lo dijo sin pensar, pero era verdad, le molestaba que ese idiota rondara a Luna y por motivos en los que ahora no quería ahondar. Se estaba empezando a preocupar _¿desde cuándo era Luna y no Lunática?_

Ella no le contestó, y el silencio incomodo los invadió.

-¿Por qué lees la revista del revés?- preguntó el rompiendo el silencio, ya que era evidente que ella no iba a hablar de nada después de lo sucedido.

- Mi padre deja mensajes para mí o adivinanzas. Solo debo voltear la revista y leer las palabras escondidas en la sopa de letras para niños.

-Entiendo, creí que era sólo porque…

-Soy rara- lo cortó ella haciendo uso de su sinceridad.

-Capricho iba a decir- sí, creía que era una más de sus rarezas, pero no le diría algo ofensivo de nuevo, al menos no hoy.

Ella hizo a un lado la revista para verlo mejor y él recordó como había lastimado su mano. No era de los que piden perdón, no recordaba haberlo hecho nunca, pero sabía que debía hacerlo de alguna forma. Así que solo tomó la mano de ella en una suave caricia y la observó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Duele?

-Un poco, tienes fuerza- ella agachó la mirada para verlo.

-Estaba enojado- quiso excusarse, aunque sabía que no había excusas válidas. Ni siquiera había notado que la lastimaba, pues ella no se había quejado de su fuerte agarre.

-Eras cruel- los ojos azules de ella lo acusaban y se sintió pequeño- Eres cruel cuando te enojas o no obtienes lo que quieres.

-Siempre soy cruel. No volverá a pasar.

-¿No volverás a ser cruel?

-No volveré a lastimarte así- señaló su mano.

-Ohhh

Era lo más parecido a un "lo siento".

-Está bien, quizás con suerte también dejes de ser cruel.

_Quizás contigo, _pensó en algún lugar escondido de su mente

**No olviden los review! Hemos llegado a los 35, estoy entre los 22 Draco-Luna con más reviews, ayúdenme a salir del puesto 22 ): jeje **


End file.
